Kimiko Ageha
Kimiko Ageha is a young Asian student from Shepard High, who was brought up for the Buzz Guard Program. Realizing that Harry was volunteering, she jumped in, becoming the Hyped Energy of the Guard itself. Characteristics *'Name': Kimiko Ageha *'Alias': Eye-Fly *'Age': 16 *'Hair': Lavender Pink (in both forms) *'Eyes': Purple (Pink in Were-Fly) *'Likes': Harry (massive love interest), orange chicken, lobster, samurai love stories, *'Dislikes': Harry not noticing her, sharks, maggots (finds them creepy), *'Family': Appearance Casual Kimiko is a young teenage girl of sixteen, Asian descent, with light lavender pink hair tied in twintails with a yellow ribbon at both sides, and purple eyes. Compared to the other females of the Buzz Guard, she is quite petite. She usually sports Were-Fly As a werefly, Kimiko still retains her petite status as being one of the smallest of her group. Her main exo-skeleton body has a light pink exoskeleton frame, insinuating all her petite body, chest, waist, but also retains her long legs. her under exo-skeleton on her arms, neck, stomach, outer thighs, fingers and toes are a periwinkle. Her feet are digited with two periwinkle toes in front and one thumb toe on the inner part of the foot's side. Her back has a small backpack like armor on her upper back to where her wings pop up. Her pigtails form into big anteanas that can be used as whips. Her eyes are insect-like and colored pink. Buzz Guard Attire Background She moved into Harry's neighborhood soon after her family came into the country. Her family used to run a Chinese restaurant, which Harry visited frequently. During this time, both their parents, who were law enforcers, spent most of time outside working, and Harry decided to go out to eat rather than cook for himself. Due to her nationality, Kimiko became a frequent target for pranks. She seemed to have developed a crush on Harry when he helped her by fighting against four kids bullying her at school. Personality Kimiko is depicted as a very energetic girl with a slight competitive streak. In her middle school year, she was usually the target for pranks due to her nationality. However, Harry helped protect her from these situations (e.g. when he protected her from four school bullies). Because of this, she developed romantic interests for him and made him promise that if she became an excellent cook, he would become her boyfriend. When she meets Harry again in the Buzz Guard, she becomes disappointed and extremely hostile to him because he had forgotten the details of the promise. When he asks what she means, she just says that it means she will give him free meals, hoping he would not understand the meaning. Kimiko is shown to have a very perverted side when trying to seduce Harry. She has no issues in showing him her body, to the point of flashing her panties at him in school or in trying to entice him into retrieving his underwear after she'd put it on her own body. Kimiko is extremely possessive of Harry, to the point it gets hard for him to help other girls. Both Cecilia and Kimiko have a strange way of communicating by just staring at each other, despite Cecelia saying they are not the same and would not work out as friends. She is very sensitive when it comes her bust size. She can become easily enraged when her size is mocked or pointed out by others. Her friends are aware of this and don't talk about it. Strangely, she usually brings up this topic when she starts thinking about it or notice other girls' breasts. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Buzz Guard Abilities' Skills *'Martial Arts Combat' *'Weapon Usage' *'Cooking': Kimiko is skilled at cooking, mainly Chinese cuisine. This is because her family used to run a Chinese restaurant. Equipment *'Buzz Guard specialized Uniform' *'Tonfas' Relationships Kimiko's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Hilary Hagg Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mutants Category:Were Insects Category:Buzz Guard